Eres mi Marioneta
by Freederth
Summary: [Sasodei] Despertar con un cuerpo humano no fue fácil para Sasori, ni tampoco para Deidara. Pero volver a la vida lo es menos. Sobre todo para quien no sabe de sentimientos, pero Deidara está dispuesto a mostrarle lo que son a Danna... yaoi extremo.
1. Capítulo 1: Humano

**Sombrero-Loco, no podría explicarte lo importante que fuiste, eres y siempre serás en mi vida, hacerlo sería mal valorar todo lo que haz hecho (consciente o inconsciente) por mí. Te amo amiga mía y esto es lo MÍNIMO que puedo hacer por ti, créeme que es lo mínimo.**

**Isabel, o Freederth-chan, como me llaman acá.**

"_**Para mi adorada amiga, Catalina. Este fic es tuyo, sólo tuyo".**_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto y no será ni mío, ni de Sombrero-Loco; ni aunque quisiéramos arreglar la maldita serie eliminando todo el relleno que posee. xD.

Capítulo 1: Humano

Con la derrota del Akatsuki, los planes malignos de Pein se vieron sofocados por los ninjas de los clanes de la hoja, la roca, etc. Una vez reestablecido el orden, todo fue como debió ser hace tiempo, el clan Uchiha fue reestablecido, Naruto fue reconocido como héroe y no, monstruo... en fin, todo lo que se veía venir tras ese suceso inevitable.

Cada uno de los miembros habían quedado esparcidos por los campos de batallas que iban quedando tras ellos, se suponía que ahí se pudrirían como debía ser: Sin honores, sin tumbas... vacíos, en otro campo de batalla y muerte.

Todo el equilibrio que había sido establecido, trajo consigo el desarrollo de la humanidad y de las academias ninjas en su totalidad. Una de las áreas del ninjutsu contemporáneo, contemplaba la biología como ciencia reparadora, y con la capacidad de dar y quitar vida. Con un poder casi divino en sus manos, comenzaron a experimentar con los muertos...

Despertó en una oscura sala gélida, recordaba haber muerto hacía mucho tiempo, a la edad de 50 y tantos... ya ni éso recordaba con claridad. A él y muchos otros "supuestos muertos" los tenían en cajones, parecían estar en la morgue. ¿Tiritaba? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Él era Sasori no Danna, el maestro de las marionetas, no sentía dolor ni nada. Sin ver, comenzó a tocar lo que pudiera, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba completo. Bueno, casi; hacía falta su parte humana: ese corazón que decía "escorpión", lo único humano que quedaba de la marioneta.

El cajón se movió, apenas vio entrar luz por la pequeña ranura cerró los ojos, ¿cuántos años hacían desde que no veía la luz?

- ¿Confundido, Sasori no Danna-sama? –reconoció la voz y ese peinado emo.

- De –por un segundo no reconoció su propia voz, parecía la de alguien más- ¿Deidara?

- ¿Qué pasó con su voz, Danna? –se rió Deidara, ya que la voz de Sasori no era la misma que cuando murió- bueno, al grano, estamos vivos nuevamente.

- Dei-i –tembloroso siguió hablando- tengo frío... sácame de aquí.

El joven hizo caso al amo de las marionetas, tomó las manillas del cajón y sacó el cuerpo de los congeladores. Sasori permanecía acostado dentro del cajón, así que Deidara metió sus brazos debajo de los de Danna, rodeando su pecho. Haló un poco para sacarle de ahí y luego lo abrazó a su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Sasori aún estaba demasiado débil como para movilizarse por sí mismo. El chico rubio de peinado emo encontró la cremallera de la pieza entera de ropa que llevaba el amo de los títeres y la bajó, cuando lo hizo, mi mirada se fijó en cada uno de los centímetros de su cuerpo. Sasori le miró con intriga, aún no había visto su cuerpo.

- Danna, tienes espalda –el maestro de los títeres volteó la cabeza para mirar a Deidara a los ojos, era obvio que tenía espalda- es de piel... tienes un cuerpo humano.

Se quedó todo en silencio, Sasori buscó un espejo y comenzó a deslizar la pieza completa de ropa hecha con latex por su cuerpo, intentando sacárselo. Una vez lo había hecho, se miró al espejo: Deidara decía la verdad; era humano; tenía pectorales con forma de carne, y no, madera; en el centro de su estómago, un ombligo se enseñaba la maravilla de la vida; es cierto, se habían equivocado de cuerdas vocales, pero no parecía importarle a Danna. ¿Para qué se servía ser humano? Si lo único que le podría hacer humano eran los sentimientos, pero eso era algo que Sasori había perdido hace cerca de cien años. Tomó su cara con las manos, estaba caliente, tenía sangre fluyendo ya por sus venas. Le hizo la señal a Deidara para que se quitara el abrigo del akatsuki y se lo entregara en las manos. El joven le entregó su abrigo y Sasori lo recibió gustosamente, se lo echó sobre el cuerpo y metió los brazos por las entradas. Se sentía bastante mejor ahora, ¿hacía cuanto tiempo que no sentía el calor? Unas décadas ya, sino era un siglo.

- Deidara –su voz se volvió una de mando- abotóname el abrigo.

- Sí, Sasori no Danna –contestó Dei, agachándose frente a su maestro, como el subordinado que era.

Teniendo frente a frente a Sasori, Deidara se hizo consciente de la situación y de la poca ropa que su Danna llevaba. Le miró a los ojos; luego su mirada bajó hasta su cuello, viendo como los tendones se marcaban a los costados; su vista fue llegando a su clavícula y pecho, las finas líneas de su clavícula le daba un toque frágil, pero su pecho era indudablemente firme; miró como el frío había endurecido los pezones de Sasori, el pálido color de su piel, los hacía más notorios; bajó la vista hasta su estómago, tenía marcados los músculos abdominales dentro de lo posible, con lo delgado que era, poco podía hacerlos aumentar; su suave piel se juntaba en el punto medio de su cuerpo, su pequeño ombligo hacía que Deidara notara que había descendido de humanos, recordando que alguna vez lo fue. Estaba a punto de bajar más la vista, cuando Sasori le miró con recelo.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó con molestia, tenía tanto frío que no podía esperar a vestirse e irse de ese lugar- date prisa.

- Sí, perdón, Sasori no Danna –juntó el abrigo y cogió uno a uno los botones, juntándolos con los orificios.

Deidara quedó prácticamente con el pecho descubierto, ya que llevaba una malla de espacios pequeños. Se le veía casi todo el cuerpo, sus marcados músculos -que se habían desarrollado gracias a tanto trabajo de arte y tantas esculturas- sobresalían bastante más de lo que él mismo pensaba, desde hace mucho que no se sacaba el abrigo. Cada uno de los músculos que tenía, parecían obras de artes que habían sido esculpidos y luego, simplemente, pegados sobre el cuerpo de Deidara. Tomó el brazo de Sasori y luego le guió hasta afuera de la heladera, ya que la reacción de sus pezones hacia el frío ya le estaba haciendo recordar que estaba débil aún. Sasori tropezó en la mitad del camino, se comenzó a quedar sin aire, Deidara le levantó y dejó que usara su hombro de apoyo, en eso, recordó una cosa importantísima.

- Respire, Danna –le señaló que debía inhalar y exhalar, sino moriría.

- Es molesto ser humano, se me había olvidado cómo era –dijo sin emoción, siempre hablaba así, pero en realidad sí se sentía algo extraño sintiendo frío y calor- ¿siempre tienes que respirar?

La sensación del agarre que tenía Deidara sobre las costillas de Sasori para que no se cayera, hacía sentir seguro al joven. No sabía por qué, ya que se suponía que las sensaciones las había suprimido hace mucho tiempo, la verdad, no entendía qué estaba pasando con su cuerpo. Dentro de los márgenes de lo posible, cerró su mano sobre el hombro de Deidara, todavía se hallaba débil, pero se aferró a él como si no hubiera nada más que éso en su vida que le importara. La mano libre de Dei, descansó sobre la mano de Sasori, señalando que no le agarrara el hombro tan fuerte, ya que él también estaba debilitado aún y en esos momentos, le dolía.

- Danna, duele –señaló con su voz sin emoción alguna, la verdad es que no había pensado en cuidar de Sasori, hasta que le vio dentro de la caja así de frágil- es suficiente con la fuerza de mi brazo para llevarle, no necesita agarrarme el brazo.

Callados se retiraron hacia un lugar más solitario y oscuro, recordando tiempos pasados, cuando todo era explotar y divertirse haciendo sufrir a otros a servicio de Pein. Encontraron una cueva a las afueras de la ciudad y entraron, Deidara había olvidado llevaron consigo sus papeles para hacer esculturas, así que dejó a Sasori dentro de la cueva y salió para ver si hallaba algún trozo de papel. Al rato, volvió con una boleta que había encontrado cerca de un tacho de basura y luego de hacer un pajarito con él, lo prendió. La suave luz alumbró la oscura y gélida cueva, algo de calor pudo proporcionar, así que Dei buscó unas ramas para prender fuego. Sasori permanecía acostado sobre las piedras, le costaba moverse, así que prefería quedarse así tal cual estaba.

- ¿Se puede mover, Sasori no Danna? –preguntó Deidara, parecía algo preocupado por él.

- No, todavía no puedo moverme bien.

- Cuando ya esté bien, avíseme –sonrió Dei, realmente apreciaba a Sasori, le entró una incógnita, así que preguntó- ¿tiene frío aún?

- Sí –respondió secante, por lo que Deidara se acercó a él y le abrazó para conservar el calor.

- Por ahora, te abrazaré, no quiero que se muera de frío, Danna –contestó Dei.

Buscó una piedra y la dejó cerca de su espalda, se apoyó y luego tomó a Sasori por detrás para abrazarle, él no se movió y así se quedaron por varias horas durmiendo.

**.f**

**.i**

**.n**

**.d**

**.e**

**.l**

**.a**

**.i**

**.n**

**.t**

**.r**

**.o**

**¡Fin de la introducción!**

**En el próximo capítulo, Sasori ya podrá moverse por sí solo, así que ahí comenzará realmente el fanfic.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Aprender a Caminar

**Yippie! Tengo que continuar xD!**

Capítulo 2: Aprender a Caminar  


- ¿Ya se puede poner de pie, Danna? –Preguntó Deidara, ya que debía ir a buscar comida y requería de la ayuda de Sasori.

- Creo que ya me acostumbré a este cuerpo –replicó Sasori, estaba recién despertado, por lo que tenía un poco tensas las cuerdas vocales, y éso hacía que su voz se oyera cansada y grave.

Deidara se paró y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Sasori, le tomó la mano con firmeza. Haló con fuerza para que se pudiera poner de pie, así que Sasori apoyó los pies sobre la superficie rocosa para levantarse. Dei comenzó a ojearlo. Soltó la mano de Sasori y quedó con la mirada fija en su propia mano, la sensación de la carne era tan real. No tenía nada que ver con tocar al muñeco, ahora Danna tenía carne y huesos... no de madera.

Le hizo una señal a Sasori para que le siguiera, esperándole en cada paso para tenerle bien cerca. No podía permitir que se cayera y dañara, así que caminaba lo más cerca posible para tener la posibilidad de atraparle. Llegaron a una zona llena de árboles, Dei le señaló a Sasori que debía abrirse el abrigo, ya que los humanos acostumbraban a hacer sus necesidades básicas apenas despertaban. El joven miró a Deidara con una expresión duditativa, pero le obedeció, ya que ahora, él era quien poseía más experiencia.

El cuerpo del joven estaba tentando a Dei, sabía que no debía aprovecharse de la situación y de Sasori, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo. El aprovecharse de él, para Dei, era como abusar de un niño desamparado; y por más Akatsuki o malo que él fuera, éso no era algo que él haría. Y aun así, tenía muchas ansias de ponerlo entre su cuerpo y el suelo, para poseerlo.

En fin, además de ese pequeño "detalle" acerca de la belleza del cuerpo de Sasori, Deidara estaba contento al poder verle nuevamente, aunque nunca estuviera en sus planes llevarle consigo. Jugarretas del destino seguramente les había vuelto a unir.

- ¿Terminaste? –preguntó Deidara, tratando de evitar desviar la mirada hacia abajo. Sasori asintió- bien, entonces sacúdelo con suavidad, no tengo papel higiénico en este lugar.

Sasori le escuchó e hizo lo que Dei le dijo que hiciera sin más, tomando su miembro –ahora humano- y moviéndolo tal como había dicho el rubio.

Deidara se arrodilló frente a él, sonrojándose al quedar en una posición bastante cómoda, pero luego alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos para no seguir mirándole el miembro a Sasori, y comenzó a abrocharle el abrigo para que no tuviera frío. Levantó la vista y miró a los ojos al pelirrojo con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ahora que ya puedes caminar por ti mismo¿acompáñame a la ciudad? –preguntó Deidara, necesitaba buscar alimentos para ambos- debemos comprar varias cosas.

- ¿Cómo qué? –respondió con otra pregunta Sasori, en realidad se hallaba extenuado y sentía un vacío en el estómago.

- Bueno... un –se puso a pensar en toda la lista y comenzó a hablar- Necesitamos abundantes cantidades de comida, un hacha y ropa para ti.

- Entonces te acompaño –intentó sonreír Sasori, éso era algo que ya conocía. A veces sonreía, incluso siendo marioneta, lo había hecho algunas veces.

Partieron rumbo a la ciudad, Deidara caminaba adelante y Sasori le seguía como una sombra. Al parecer, Dei había escogido como escondite un lugar demasiado lejano y difícil de encontrar, por lo que no pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando Sasori se detuvo mirando a Dei. Parecía haberse perdido, su expresión era invaluable: había cruzado los brazos frente a su pecho, sus ojos estaban cerrados y fruncía una de sus cejas, y su boca estaba entreabierta. Sasori metió una mano al bolsillo del rubio, éste le miró duditativo. Cuando sacó la mano, la abrió y le mostró un papel que tenía dentro, le dijo que hiciera un pájaro para que le indicara la dirección. Deidara se empezó a reír, no se le había ocurrido antes, así que rápidamente hizo un origami con forma de pájaro y lo hizo volar alto.

Al rato encontraron el camino hacia la ciudad. Al llegar, muchos les miraban con expresiones confusas, las cosas habían cambiado bastante en cincuenta años. La vestimenta no era ni parecida a la que ellos usaban, así que se hizo cada vez más importante el encontrar una tienda de ropa. Dei no quería que Sasori siguiera con tan poca ropa, ya que ahora que era humano, podía enfermarse. Encontró una tienda a dos cuadras de la entrada a la ciudad, no tenía dinero, pero sabía otros trucos.

- Voy a jugar un poco, Danna –sonrió el chico rubio, quitándose el pelo de encima de sus ojos unos momentos, para mirar a Sasori a los ojos.

Dio unos círculos alrededor de unos tachos de basura, mirando de forma disimulada adentro, necesitaba un papel con urgencia. Cuando halló uno, miró hacia todos lados para comprobar que nadie le miraba y lo sacó de la basura. Lo moldeó para que pareciera un escarabajo, con alas, cacho y todo lo que un escarabajo podría tener.

- ¿Vamos adentro, Sasori no Danna? –El pelirrojo le miró con su expresión sin sentimientos, esa que siempre tenía impregnada en su rostro, pero por un segundo, pareció que sonreía.

Le siguió, Deidara miraba hacia atrás, para comprobar que Sasori seguía ahí; ya que, repentinamente, le quemaba la duda de si Sasori estaba con él o ya se había marchado. Cogió el brazo del pelirrojo, sonrojándose un poco, para no tener que volver a buscarle. Buscaron ropa dentro de la tienda, mas no hallaron mucha que les captara el ojo, así que Deidara agarró las tres primeras prendas que satisfacían sus gustos: Una blusa de mangas cortas, color de base negro y con bordes rojos; boxers, igualmente negros; jeans azules... clásicos. Y para terminar, una chaqueta que captó su mirada desde que la vio, era negra azabache, de tela, con nubes rojas; probablemente, le atrajo por su diseño tan parecido al abrigo del akatsuki. Por lo mismo, compró dos: una para Sasori y otra para él, para poder guardar el abrigo del akastuki lejos de la vista, habían sido buenos tiempos, pero ya habían pasado.

Una vez los había seleccionado, los dobló y los dejó aparte. Metió la mano al bolsillo, sacó el escarabajo de papel de ahí y lo escondió.

Salieron de la tienda de aprisa, metiéndose en un callejón cercano a la tienda y Deidara juntó sus manos, haciendo un justu. Dio una carcajada y luego se oyó una explosión, proveniente de la tienda.

- Aprovechemos, Danna –se empezó a reír el rubio, hallando a Sasori.

Sasori miró como la gente salía corriendo de la tienda, salió el guardia, los compradores, vendedores, hasta el gerente. Mientras el caos se hacía latente, caminaron entre las llamas y Deidara cogió la ropa, metiéndola dentro del abrigo de Sasori, para que éste las tomara.

- Qué travieso eres, Deidara –dijo Sasori, con su boca escondida detrás del cuello del abrigo, dejando ver una sonrisa sin saber por qué... simplemente le nació.

- Je, je –rió tapándose la boca.

El rubio silbó, el pájaro que había hecho antes bajó para mostrarles el camino hacia su escondite. Entraron a la cueva y Deidara le extendió la mano a Sasori para que le entregara lo que habían 'encontrado'. Obedientemente, él se los pasó.

Deidara desabrochó el abrigo y cogió la blusa que habían hurtado.

- Ponte ropa¿quieres? –ordenó Dei casi, mirando hacia el lado opuesto.

- ¿Estás molesto, Dei? –preguntó el Sasori, caminando hacia donde estaba el rubio sentado.

- No.

El pelirrojo prefirió no seguir preguntando y se echó la ropa encima, primero la blusa, que no fue mayor problema. Luego la chaqueta, que por lo visto, le agradó... al igual que a Dei. El problema fue ponerse los jeans y boxers, ya que no comprendía cuál iba primero, nunca había utilizado ropa interior antes.

- ¡Dei! –llamó Sasori, haciendo que Deidara le mirara a los ojos, intentando no desviar la vista- ¿cuál va primero?

- Esos que parecen pantalones cortos, luego van los jeans –respondió volviendo a mirar hacia otro lado.

Terminó de vestirse y se le acercó a Deidara para entregarle el abrigo. Le pinchó con el dedo índice, entonces Dei volteó y tomó el abrigo.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa, ya que la ropa no se veía tan bien en el mostrador ni sobre los maniquíes, pero a Sasori se sentaban de maravilla. Su mirada quedó fija en la blusa, había sacado una talla un poco más pequeña, así que se marcaban las formas del cuerpo de Sasori. Por lo que tuvo que aguantar la respiración y taparse la nariz para no pensar en más obscenidades. Un poco de sangre de narices brotó por entre medio de sus dedos, se levantó de forma brusca y tomó al pelirrojo de los hombros.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe algo que no todos los humanos conocen? –una mueca adornó su cara, sonreía de forma maléfica.

- ¿A cerca de...? –no alcanzó a terminar la frase, cuando Deidara le empujó contra la pared- ¡Ah! Eso duele, ten cuidado Dei, ya no soy de madera.

El rubio no respondió, simplemente seguía sonriendo, la sangre se le había ido a la cabeza y los sentimientos le habían pasado la cuenta. Acercó su rostro hacia el de Sasori, separando sus labios levemente. De la nada, sus labios se encontraron y Deidara siguió empujando con todo su cuerpo al pelirrojo contra las paredes de la cueva. Separó sus labios, mirándole con un poco de culpa en sus pupilas, Sasori provocaba esa clase de deseos en él.

- ¿Qué es ésto? –preguntó como lo hace un niño el pelirrojo.

- Un beso –respondió cortante, mirando al suelo, aguantando los deseos de golpearse. Besar a alguien como él, era como hacerlo con un niño.

- Sí sé lo que es... pero¿por qué? –insistió un poco, para sacarle algo de información a su -ahora- mentor.

- Unn... –pensó buscando una excusa, encontró la más perfecta y la que podría hacer que tuviera derecho para seguir haciéndolo- Es la lección que sigue: sensaciones.

**.¡**

**.f**

**.i**

**.n**

**Mis estimaciones para Jude-chan, que fue la primera en comentar... el capítulo es para ella. Pero no te pongas celosa Catita, ya que el fanfic es tuyo :)**

**Adelanto que pronto se vienen hartos capítulos con lemon... jujuju **(mira a todos con una expresión perversa y pervertida) **así que prepárense y no digan que no están avisados.**

**FREEDERTH OUT!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Normalidad

**Naruto no me pertenece ni me interesa poseerlo, sólo quiero un peluche de Deidara y de Sasori para que durmamos los tres juntos XD.**

**Ejem... ADVERTENCIA: Si eres homofóbico o tienes un problema con la forma en que habla Deidara (a garabatos y de forma vulgar), no que -mierda- haces aquí, coño.**

Capítulo 3: Normalidad

Desde lejos, Deidara miraba como dormía su adorado Danna, conservaba ese cuerpo de niño preadolescente, su imagen humana había sido hecha a imagen y semejanza a su antiguo cuerpo eterno y perfecto de marioneta. Bostezó el pelirrojo, girando su cuerpo dormido, haciendo que se le cayera la manta que traía sobre su cuerpo, lo que hizo que se mostrara levemente su estómago. Dei forzó sus ojos a mantener la vista hacia otro lado... perder el control no era una opción... con lo fácil que era.

Se paró -una vez que se calmó- y cogió la manta para tapar el pequeño cuerpo de Sasori, ése que era tierno, tan lleno de perdurable belleza. Sí, era cierto, Sasori y él eran polos opuestos: Sasori era eterno y perfecto; en cambio, Deidara, efímero, perecedero, fugaz. ¿Qué era realmente lo que Deidara veía en Sasori? Luego de darle varias vueltas al asunto y sin darse cuenta, Deidara se quedó dormido.

_- Ey... Deidara- _el rubio escuchó una dulce voz acariciar sus tímpanos_'¿quién me llama, un? Es tan suave...'_

_- 'Sasori..'. _–sin darse cuenta, estiró sus brazos y al sentir calor, despertó repentinamente- ¡Wah¡Danna!

- Estabas durmiendo tan plácidamente que me nacieron ganas de despertarte –sonrió con malicia, parecía volver a ser ese ser frío, sádico y perfeccionista que Deidara conocía- babeabas.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Durmiendo no se tiene control de su cuerpo, a menos que sea una marioneta que debe ser manipulada por hilos –miró a Sasori con ironía, pareciendo querer decir que Sasori era inútil como humano.

- Nunca entenderás lo delicado que es el arte, niño –cruzó los brazos el pelirrojo.

- ¿Niño? –dejó salir una carcajada y se paró para quedar a la altura de Sasori, mostrando que él era más alto- no creo que estés en la mejor posición ahora, Danna.

Arrinconó a Sasori, empujándole para que impactara contra la pared de piedra que estaba detrás de él, dentro de la cueva todas las cosas eran rocosas. Para evitar que escapara el pelirrojo, presionó su pecho contra el de él, movió su cabeza hacia un lado, poniendo su mentón en la clavícula izquierda de Sasori. Cerró los ojos, para concentrarse en el tacto, llevó una de sus manos hasta la camisa de Danna, tocándole el abdomen sobre la ropa.

- ¡Suéltame estúpido! –gruñó Sasori, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Deidara, halando para que se separara de él.

- Si admites que el arte es una explosión –sonrió Deidara, susurrándole al oído al maestro de los títeres.

- Hmmf... sueña –respondió con su habitual tono calmo, olvidando su posición.

- Cómo quieras –se rió.

Desabotonó habilidosamente la camisa negra de Sasori lo más rápido posible, llevó su mano hasta su pecho, pellizcándole el pezón al pelirrojo, mientras la otra mano dibujaba imaginariamente los músculos de su estómago. Deidara sentía como su pantalón comenzaba a abultarse y sorprendentemente, contra su cuerpo también sentía una dureza. Sonrió, bajando su cabeza hasta la clavícula de Danna, estiró su lengua para lamer el fino hueso que marcaba el límite entre su cuello y su delgado tronco. Dei miró el rostro inmutable de Sasori, observando como empezaba a sufrir transformaciones provocadas por el placer que sentía. El rubio abrió la boca y engulló el rosado pezón libre del pelirrojo, lamiendo y mordiendo hasta oír el sonido de la victoria.

- Deid... ¡Ah! –gimió, sonrojándose Danna- Pa... Deidara...

- Eso es todo por ahora –se separó del hombre de las marionetas, viendo como perdía las fuerzas de sus piernas, la victoria era de Deidara.

- Maldito niñato... vas a pagar el haberme hecho quedar como un vulgar uke –recobraba las fuerzas el pelirrojo, mirando al joven de ojos azules con ira.

- Inténtalo –sonrió de forma sádica y maquiavélica Deidara, mirando a Sasori a los ojos- recuerda que 'ese' cuerpo no tiene las mismas habilidades que tu antigua marioneta.

- Hey, Deidara –de la nada llamó el antiguo maestro- nunca respondiste por qué me besaste esa vez.

- Para traer de vuelta al uke que eres, un.

- ¡Que no soy un uke!

- Ya lo verás cuando ruegues que te meta mi 'real' y gran polla dentro de tu 'prestado' culo –fanfarroneó para molestar a Sasori.

- No digas eso, cerdo –se levantó para halar de su traje de akatsuki (que había vuelto a usar) y no dejarle ir, le miró a los ojos- Deidara, todavía quiero esas lecciones acerca de las sensaciones...

- Estúpido, ya no eres ese niño al que tuve que enseñarle a mear de nuevo, no tengo deseos de gastar mi leche en ti.

- Eres grotesco¿sabías?

- Pero mi voz hace que suene bien, tú no podrías decir éstas cosas con esa voz de niña que tienes –Dei volteó para quedar frente a frente al pelirrojo.

- ¿¡Qué problema tiene mi voz ahora!? –pareció molesto Sasori, empujando a Deidara con el hombro, para marcar sus costumbres varoniles.

- No es de hombre, un.

- Dejemos esto aquí, no estamos llegando a ningún lado.

El pelirrojo salió de la cueva, viendo lo oscuro que se les había hecho luego de discutir por estupideces, _'ese mocoso, siempre tan inmaduro'_pensaba para sí mismo, a veces Deidara le sacaba de quicio. Pero le molestaba algo: en el fondo de su corazón, es verdad, ahora poseía uno; quería las lecciones de sensaciones, pero que Dei le enseñara a sentir, nadie más. Le incomodaba toda esa situación, sobre todo, porque hasta ese entonces, nunca había tenido interés en otro ser¿podía ser porque ahora tenía un corazón?

- Estúpido, tienes que usar tu tiempo libre y no pensar tanto –caminó hasta las arboledas y buscó madera, recordaba que había cuchillos para tallar en la guarida, así que llevó pedazos de árbol para hacer marionetas en casa- perfecto.

Pasó al lado de un perezoso Deidara al entrar, que miraba el fuego con malicia, su piromancia hacía que cada segundo que contemplaba el fuego fueran intensos placeres sobre su piel. Ni siquiera se miraron, Sasori se adentró más en la cueva para ser capaz de hacer una mesa de taller y le robó un poco de fuego a Dei con una antorcha, para poder trabajar un rato. Iba tallando, cortando y luego yendo al bosque a seguir buscando madera. Así mismo, al cabo de dos días, había construido un taller para poder hacer sus marionetas en paz.

- Deidara –llamó al rubio- hagas lo que hagas, no entres al taller.

- ¡Bah! –exclamó en señal de indiferencia- ¿para qué querría yo entrar?

- No sé, simplemente no lo hagas¿vale? –le pidió Sasori, sin darse cuenta de lo desafiante que sonó su petición.

- ¿Y si entro? –comenzó Deidara con sus niñerías de chico de primaria- ¿qué harás?

- Nada –respondió- Te estoy pidiendo un favor, Dei.

El rubio le miró extrañado. Primero porque le había llamado 'Dei', cosa que no era muy común ya que Sasori era fría y nunca se abría nadie; y segundo, porque le había pedido un 'favor', no eran órdenes... ¿Sasori se estaba volviendo humano de verdad? Se hallaba perplejo, pero cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos con indiferencia.

- ¡Cómo sea! No tengo necesidad de ver tus estúpidos muñecos, tengo pájaros que explotar, un.

Se fueron a dormir, ya que ahora Sasori no podía pasar la noche entera dentro del taller, ya que su cuerpo humano no aguantaba el sueño. Ya había pasado tres días durmiendo lo mínimo porque estaba haciendo su taller, así que estaba molido. Ambos se quedaron dormidos rápidamente.

Cuando dieron las cuatro de la mañana, una extraña urgencia despertó a Sasori, dándose cuenta que había olvidado hacer ciertas cosas antes de dormirse. Se metió entre los arbustos y helechos, buscó la cremallera del pantalón y la bajó para poder botar el agua que estaba sobrándole en el organismo. La sensación era reconfortante y daba ansias de volver a dormirse, pero algo le distrajo... la piel de Deidara.

- Deidara... ¿estás despierto? –preguntó en voz baja, para evitar despertar al rubio de estar durmiendo.

No hubo ninguna respuesta, de la nada, la luna comenzó a marcar matices de colores amarillentos en su rostro: luz, oscuridad, colores, etc. Todas las luces se mezclaban en las mejillas de Deidara, haciendo que Sasori se sintiera tentado a mirarlo más de frente o incluso de tocarlo. De la nada, la mano del pelirrojo encontró las sonrosadas mejillas del rubio, color otorgado por las horas de sueño y el calor de la noche, acarició suavemente el contorno de una de ellas.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? –se dijo a sí mismo, sin notar que lo había hablado.

- Sasori... no... Danna... ¿qué pasa?

- Es verdad, Deidara –aseveró el pelirrojo- quiero esas lecciones de sensaciones.

- Estás loco... ya dije ya... –se detuvo al ver la expresión de Sasori.

- Por favor, necesito esas lecciones –sabía bien los motivos de Deidara para querer enseñarle acerca de las emociones, lo más seguro es que necesitaba un juguete sexual, pero no le importaba.

- Ya... bueno, yo haré por ti –aceptó, sentándose, apoyado contra las rocas- pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte a ser uke, o luchar por ser seme.

**.f**

**.i**

**.n**

**.d**

**.e**

**.l**

**.c**

**.a**

**.p**

**.i**

**.t**

**.u**

**.l**

**o**

**¡¡ c****'est Finni!!**

**Bueno, no queda nada que decir, simplemente: gracias a todos los que leen, a los que dejan reviews (sobre todo a ellos), a los que tienen el fic en "story alert" y "favourite story" pero no dejan reviews (¡q vergüenza XD!), a Catita, a Jude, a la bruja say-say, a akitsuki, a stephy, a loki-chan, a neechan, a raven venus lolita, a paolita-chan (q también lee himitsu koibito, es una lectora fiel (: ), a todos.**

**Adelanto capítulo 4: Deidara caminaba delante del pelirrojo, guiándole hasta un recinto cerrado y cómodo.**

**- Enséñamelo todo, Deidara**

**El rubio no habló, sino que fue preciso y violento. Arrancó los botones de su camisa y la lanzó lejos de sí, quedando vestido con sus pantalones y la malla de la que nunca se despegaba.**

**- Todo lo que desees.**

** Babeen y esperen al siguiente capítulo.  
**

**Bye bye.**

**Abrazos de marmotas.**

**Freederth Out!**


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Seme o Uke?

**¡Sorpresa:)**

Capítulo 4: ¿Seme o Uke?

Un silencio incómodo embargaba la cueva en la que alojaban los ex-miembros del akatsuki, en la madrugada, Sasori le había pedido a Deidara que le mostrara las ventajas de ser un humano y todas las cosas que podía sentir como tal. La cosa era que en esos momentos, parecían no poder hablarse ni iniciar una conversación decente, el pelirrojo miraba a Deidara mientras éste estaba hipnotizado por el movimiento de las llamas.

- Pirómano... –suspiró Sasori, cruzando los brazos.

- Tengo calor –el rubio no pareció oírle, simplemente se acercó más al fuego y llevó sus manos a los botones de la camisa negra y la lanzó lejos de sí, dejándose puesta solo la malla que nunca se quitaba.

- ¿No me escuchas, Deidara? –preguntó Danna un poco ofuscado por la actitud de Dei, lo movió un poco y así reaccionó el rubio.

- ¿Qué?

- Eres pirómano, deja de mirar así el fuego, enfermo –sentenció Sasori, cerrando los ojos un solo segundo.

- Hasta ahora mi organismo desechaba los productos metabólicos que se generaban a partir de mis sueños eróticos –miró a Sasori como si se tratara de un pedazo de carne, con lascivia y deseo- pero ahora, podré pasarla mejor.

Cuando volteó a examinar la pervertida expresión de Deidara, se dio cuenta que estaba delante de él, muy cerca. Dejó caer las palmas sobre las muñecas de Danna, calmadamente puso firmes los músculos de sus dedos y manos. Sasori sintió como quedaban marcas en su cuerpo, producido por el fuerte agarre del rubio. Comenzó a irritarse.

- Basta Deidara, por más extraño que suene... –el pelirrojo miró a los ojos a Dei- me duele, te diré, por si no te habías dado cuenta, asno.

- ¿Asno? ¿Dolor? –repitió algunas cosas para darle enfoque a lo que iba a decir- ¿dije alguna vez que todas las sensaciones eran placenteras?

- Maldito rubio.

Usando la fuerza de sus brazos, pegó las palmas de Sasori al piso, restringiendo todo movimiento de ellos. Deidara buscó algo en su pantalón con la mirada y cuando pareció hallarlo, giró el cuerpo del pelirrojo hasta que su cabeza quedó reducida entre las rocas y el pie de él. Aprovechó el momento para sacar un kunai del pantalón, sonriendo. Mientras el rubio se distrajo, Sasori volteó su torso hacia arriba, para así hacer que Dei perdiera el equilibrio e impactara su espalda contra las filosas piedras, resultando en un gemido de dolor que sólo pareció darle más placer al rubio. Sasori tomó el cuchillo con el cual tallaba la madera e hizo una formación defensiva, sin ceder ni un segundo.

Deidara le miró con una sonrisa impregnada, sus lenguas parecían estar excitadas de sobremodo, felizmente se meneaban de un lado a otro, saboreando los labios mientras se preparaban para comer. Iba a ser una de las pocas veces en la que había logrado luchar con el verdadero Sasori, asesino del ex-Kazekage; estaba más emocionado que la vez que había explotado una ciudad completa y oía los llantos de la gente, mientras olía la sangre. Se quitó la malla, dejando ver su cuerpo, o por lo menos el torso, con sus marcados músculos pectorales y abdominales. Ejercitaba bastante su cuerpo. A pesar de depender tanto de sus bombas, era veloz y sabía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo sin problemas, saliendo siempre airoso.

- Heh... –dejó salir una risa el hombre de las explosiones artificiales- el que gane será Seme y el que pierda, Uke.

Se pararon uno frente a otro, apuntándose con las armas de filo blanco y brillante, ambas armas inmaculadas preparadas para matar de ser necesario. Sasori inició su movimiento, corriendo hacia delante como lo haría un niño inexperimentado contra un genin. Deidara hizo una mueca enfermiza, era obvio que el pelirrojo no era de lo mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a utilizar sus marionetas y su otro cuerpo, éste cuerpo era el de un humano corriente con sus rasgos faciales. Sasori sintió como el viento se agitaba y volteó para ver a Deidara aparecer de la nada, usando su increíble velocidad; logró ver el filo frente a su pupila, así que tuvo el tiempo de reaccionar ante el ataque y esquivar un certero corte en contra de su cara. Agachó el cuerpo, Deidara no tuvo suficiente tiempo como para redirigir el ataque, por lo que quedó con el brazo estirado y el kunai en mano. En eso, desde abajo, un puño cerrado hizo contacto con el mentón del rubio, el impacto fue suficiente como para que perdiera el control de sus piernas y cayera de rodillas frente a Danna.

Dei estaba empezando a enojarse, vio como el cuchillo apuntaba amenazante y al primero movimiento que hizo, le dio una patada en la pierna a Sasori, quien cayó de espaldas al suelo al instante, quejándose por el dolor.

- Estoy aburrido de ver tu perfecto cuerpo inocente, el sólo mirarte, me produce ganas de malograrte, un –estaba tentado por la inexplicable y sobrenatural belleza que poseía el domador de marionetas.

Deidara se tocó la boca, la tenía llena de sangre por dentro, comenzó a escupir y esto terminó por hacer que se enfureciera. Mientras Sasori seguía en el suelo, Deidara se levantó, lamiendo la sangre –de las heridas que se había hecho por las dos caídas que había sufrido- con sus manitos/bocas. Se sentó sobre el estómago de Danna, a quien no quedó más remedio que quedarse quieto, sonreía pervertidamente. Con la yema de su dedo índice, comenzó a dibujar las facciones del pelirrojo, primero tocó su frente, bajando por la nariz y luego sus labios. Al tocar de forma vertical los delgados labios de su Danna, le nacieron ganas de continuar tocando, así que lo hizo en forma horizontal. Sasori le miraba a la cara con envidia, ¿cómo era posible que el niñato tuviera más fuerza que el gran Escorpión? Así que decidió separar un poco los labios, haciendo que el dedo de Deidara entrara en su cavidad oral, sonrió y luego cerró la boca mordiendo al rubio.

- Desearás no haberlo hecho –exclamó molesto, por lo que llevó su mano libre al rostro de Sasori, apretando con fuerzas los pómulos.

Abrió la boca en poco tiempo, en realidad la táctica era un poco sucia, ¿pero qué cosas le importaban a Deidara realmente? Nada de nada, nada en lo absoluto. Sin querer perder más tiempo, tomó el kunai con una de sus manos y en la otra, agarró el cuchillo para tallar. Cruzó las manos, haciendo una equis con las armas blancas y poniendo una a cada lado del cuello de Sasori, sonrió victorioso. Estaba bastante calmado ya.

- Parece que gané yo, un –miró al pelirrojo que se hallaba debajo de sus piernas.

- No pienso admitirlo –aseveró Sasori- nunca admitiré que me ganaste, mocoso.

- ¿Por qué? Mírate, ya eres uke, estás debajo de mí –lanzó una carcajada loca- además ya tengo ganas de hacerte muchas cosas, así que no pienso seguir peleando.

- Tómate tu tiempo, para poder sentirlo todo –hizo su petición Sasori, un poco ruborizado por haber dicho algo tan vulgar, para como él era.

- Terco.

El rubio acarició los botones de la camisa que el pelirrojo llevaba puesto, los negros puntos estaban hipnotizando a Deidara, que cogía uno por uno los botones, desabotonando lentamente. Sus uñas se mimetizaban con la camisa. Una vez había desabotonado toda la camisa, cogió la tela de cada lado y separó la abertura de la vestidura. Empezó a mirar el pecho del hombre, examinando las formas perfectas y jóvenes de su torso. Ojeó el ombligo del pelirrojo, viendo como incluso el agujero estaba perfectamente circular, introdujo uno de sus dedos en el orificio, presionando lo más que podía para ver cuánto era capaz de aguantar Sasori sin antes gritar. Pero se detuvo de golpe.

- ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi ombligo, cerdo? –preguntó el hombre de cabello color sangre con curiosidad.

- Lo mismo que le haré a tu culo con mi pene –comenzó a hablar Deidara.

- ¿Por qué tuve que preguntar?

Deidara cogió los extremos de la camisa y terminó de abrirla. Con una de sus manos, tocó la espalda de Sasori para que se sentara y movió la negra vestidura para que Sasori sacara los brazos de la camisa. El rubio cogió el ropaje y lo lanzó lejos de su alcance. Se acercó poco a poco, haciendo que sus pechos se tocasen y con eso, obligando a Sasori a dejar caer su cuerpo sobre la superficie de roca. Dejó caer sus manos al lado de la cabeza del amo de las marionetas y las llevó hacia su cara, tocando sus párpados para cerrarle los ojos. Sasori los cerró obedientemente sin hacer problemas. Sus labios se tocaron, a Sasori aquello lo agarró de sorpresa pero intentó responder sin saber qué hacer con los labios, así que iba siguiendo el ejemplo de lo que hacía la boca de Deidara, lo que no costó mucho. Lo que comenzó a hacérsele difícil, fue cuando Dei profundizó el beso, apasionándose gradualmente, lo que finalizó en que terminara estirando su lengua para transgredir la cavidad oral de Sasori, intentó alcanzar la lengua del pelirrojo, pero él no tuvo la oportunidad de reaccionar ante aquello, ya que jamás había besado a alguien –o por lo menos no de esa forma.

Las manos de Deidara se desplazaron hasta el pecho de Sasori nuevamente, esta vez se enfocaron en las dos rosadas, pequeñas protuberancias que sobresalían en su tronco. Separaron sus bocas, dando unas bocanadas de aire fugazmente, estaban sofocados. El rubio no perdió tiempo, llevando su boca hasta la clavícula del pelirrojo, ¡cómo le encantaba ese fino hueso! Luego dibujó una línea con su saliva hacia el pezón, y clavó sus colmillos hambrientos y deseosos en él. Con una de sus manos, tocó el otro pezón de Sasori, a quien la cara parecía no estar afectada; así que Deidara pellizcó el bultito rosado, ganándose un gemido que el pelirrojo no vio venir, por lo que no pudo taparse la boca para proteger su orgullo.

- ¿Gemiste, un? –interrumpió sus quehaceres el rubio.

- Oíste mal, ¿crees que tus técnicas trogloditas son suficientes?

- Odio que me subestimes por ser menor que tú. Tengo mayor vitalidad, un –gruñó un poco molesto por la falta de entusiasmo del hombre, aunque conocía bien sus defectos y uno de ellos, era su excesivo orgullo. Cosa que el rubio también tenía y no dejaría que lo hiriesen- y te voy a demostrar lo que soy capaz de hacerte sentir. Cierra los ojos y concéntrate en el tacto.

Abrió ambas palmas y cogió los pectorales de Sasori, con eso, las dos bocas extras que tenía se comenzaron a calentar, tal como él mismo. La boca de la mano izquierda estiró su gruesa lengua juguetona, para hacer círculos con el pezón que tenía en frente, como si se tratara de otra lengua. De vez en cuando, rozaba la punta con la rosada protuberancia. Por otro lado, la boquita de la otra mano se abrió para meter el pezón dentro de sí, los dientes hambrientos se clavaban en la carne hasta que sangraba y saboreaban cada gota del placentero licor. La mano izquierda no se detuvo y continuó con la labor que le había sido encomendada. En cambio la derecha, caminó hasta el borde del pantalón de Sasori, Deidara sonreía, sabía que esto iba a encantarle al pelirrojo.

Dei tocó el botón del pantalón y lo soltó hábilmente con una mano, luego deslizó la cremallera hasta abajo. Ya a la vista los bóxer's de Sasori, la ansiedad del rubio comenzó a aumentar más y más. El chico de cabello rojo no se movió siquiera una vez, manteniendo la expresión neutra en su rostro, lo que molestaba a Deidara, así que le quitó los pantalones a Sasori y se apresuró en seguir con lo que había planeado.

Con su mano libre cogió la parte elástica del bóxer y los quitó de en medio. Tragó saliva, no iba a ser la primera vez que lo hacía, pero igual estaba en tanto nervioso por el hecho que iba a ser con Sasori y no podía equivocarse, ¿por orgullo, verdad? Por sentirse bien consigo mismo, ¿eso era, cierto? ¿No era por algo más? Agitó la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas de la mente.

Miró el cuerpo desnudo de su Sasori no Danna, dándole un vistazo a su miembro erecto, _'Danna orgulloso' _se sonrió al ver completa su tarea de hacer que se excitase el pelirrojo. Con la mano tomó el cuerpo del miembro y brió la boca para engullir su tamaño completo, sin tomarse el tiempo de lamerlo previamente, quería probar como era tener el pene de Danna dentro de su boca cuanto antes. Ante su sorpresa, Deidara sintió dos manos en su cabeza, empujándolo a ir más profundo, lo que agradeció intentando llevar el glande hasta su garganta, logrando hacerlo repetidas ocasiones. Nunca sacó el miembro de su boca para hacer más intenso el placer de Sasori, en cambio, mantuvo la extensión completa en su cavidad oral, moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y luego más abajo.

Cerraron los ojos al unísono, el uso de las bocas en sus manos para estimularle sumado con la mamada, terminó en lo que Deidara había planeado. Sasori se corrió en la boca del rubio y el líquido blanco fue tragado por Dei, quien en realidad no gozaba mucho de tener que tragarlo, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

El pelirrojo estaba inmóvil, nunca antes había experimentado tal sensación ni en su vida ni en su no-vida, lo que lo llevó al extremo. Se desplomó luego de llegar al cielo, envuelto en una aureola de sudor y placer, así mismo se durmió.

Deidara por su parte, se levantó y buscó el cobertor para cubrir a Danna para que no enfermase por dormirse casi desnudo sobre las rocas. Tomó su chaqueta, echándosela encima y salió de la cueva a caminar por el bosque. Entre unos helechos se tiró, tapándose la cara. Estaba convencido -aunque su orgullo no se lo permitía- que no hacía lo que hacía con Sasori por simple aburrimiento y/o por mitigar la falta de sexo, era algo más.

- Pero... ¿¡qué mierda es!? –exclamó estando lejos de la cueva- ¡¿qué me pasa con Sasori no Danna?!

**.f**

**.i**

**.n**

**.d**

**.c**

**.a**

**.p**

**.4**

**¡Fin del capítulo 4!**

**Estoy más que feliz y contenta, porque ya completé mi súper carga de actualizaciones, me disculpo ante quienes lean Himitsu no Koibito porque no lo actualizaré de inmediato. Eh, ¿qué puedo decirles, lectores(as)? Ahí tienen un lemon venido a medias, ya que no hicieron todo lo que pudieron haber hecho, pero espero que se haya notado ese juego de Uke/Seme, ya que odio que los Uke's parezcan mujeres -en vez de hombres del tipo pasivo. Conmigo, no se sorprendan con quien pudiera ser Uke o Seme, ya que es irrelevante para mí.**

**Besitos y saludos.**

**Otro día habrá más actualizaciones.**

**PD: Catalina, te vas a sorprender ahora XD. Regalito para Jude-chan y Sombrero Loco. (no se pongan celosos, gente, ya les dedicaré un capítulo a ustedes, sólo pídanlo)**


	5. Capítulo 5: Rojo

Okay, a la carga nuevamente, gracias por el número de reviews y de favoritos, se aprecia eso más de lo que creen

Okay, a la carga nuevamente, gracias por el número de reviews y de favoritos, se aprecia eso más de lo que creen. Me dan ánimo cada día cuando leo los comentarios, me dan ganas de escribir infinitamente mejor y de traerles algo nuevo (ya que supongo que saben que hago fics por pura diversión). Hasta una petición recibí, para poder traducir el fanfic… orgullosa me siento, ¿qué más puedo decir?

Bueno, este capítulo es para Raven Venus Lolita y la Bruja Say-Say, a la primera por haberme apoyado desde un principio (a pesar de encontrar la historia UN POCO bizarra xD); y a la última, por odiar las groserías que dice Dei-san, y aún así, decir que le gusta... (insisto, para que sea una violación, la víctima tiene que hacer explícito su deseo de no querer tener sexo) jeje, algo nunca antes visto.

(Las/los demás dejados de lado, serán nombrados pronto, lo prometo)

¡SORRY LA DEMORA! ¡SE ME HABÍA EXTRAVIADO EL PENDRIVE DONDE GUARDO LOS FICS! ¡¡PERDÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓN!!

Capítulo 5: Rojo

Entró la luz del Sol a la cueva, era la hora en la que se iluminaba la cavidad rocosa por dentro. El hombre que dormía plácidamente sobre unas gélidas rocas, arrugó la frente, molesto; su sueño se había visto interrumpido por una estúpida estrella gigante con aires de grandeza que se cree la dueña de la vía láctea. Se sentó, cayéndose el pedazo de tela que Deidara llamaba 'mantón', se miró el cuerpo, comprobando que estaba semidesnudo. Volvió a poner en su lugar la ropa, no era demoroso, simplemente debía subirse los bóxer y abotonarse los pantalones, así lo hizo. Miró al rededor y extrañó a alguien, el rubio no se veía por ningún lado, pero claro, su orgullo jamás le permitiría admitir que se sentía solo cuando Dei no estaba, ni lo entendía tampoco.

No se tomó el tiempo de abotonar la camisa y salió con el pecho al descubierto, Deidara alguna vez le dijo que había un río cerca, podría estar ahí el rubio, no perdía nada en ir a mirar. ¿Cómo ubicarse? Bueno ni modo, no era como si tuviera algo muy importante que no podía perder dentro de la cueva, además de sus (a lo sumo) tres marionetas que hizo por entretención. Por lo mismo, no era mayor la pérdida si perdía la cueva de vista, aunque no le hacía gracia tener que encontrar un nuevo hogar.

Se puso a pensar y miró sus manos, recordando sus poderes con las marionetas. Se concentró y vio como los brillantes hilos salieron de la punta de sus dedos, aunque se desvanecieron rápidamente; y sin alcanzar a darse cuenta, cayó al piso cansado, hacía tiempo que no utilizaba sus poderes.

- Mierda… ahora que necesito los hilos, no salen –se molestó consigo mismo, aunque no más que eso, ya que era comprensible que después de tanto sin usarlos, le costara. Se levantó de la tierra y comenzó nuevamente- ahora deben funcionar.

Por otro lado, al igual que el pelirrojo, unos rayos de luz comenzaron a fastidiar al hombre que dormía sobre la tierra, ya que le llegaban justamente sobre el párpado, lo que lo enojó un poco, pues estaba durmiendo bastante bien. Levantó su torso, quedando sentado, estiró sus brazos y luego pareció reaccionar. Miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Y qué hago acá? –exclamó, hablando consigo mismo, haciendo un soliloquio- mejor aun, ¿dónde estoy? Tssk.

Seseó. Un poco irritado por la situación, Deidara levantó su cuerpo del suelo, mas simplemente logró gruñir más que antes, irritándose, ya que le dolía la espalda luego de dormir en un sitio tan irregular y duro. Comenzó a mirar hacia el suelo, buscando alguna clase de tierra que pudiese convertirse en arcilla utilizando sus manitas. Escarbó con sus uñas, llenándolas de tierra. _'Qué molesto' _gruñó de nuevo. Eso fue hasta que sintió una tierra más dura que la que había estado escarbando, y la miró: era más oscura y de un matiz enrojecido que le hacía recordar el cabello de Sasori. Miró hacia todos los ángulos, buscando agua para disolver un poco la arcilla, pues estaba muy dura para masticarla con sus manos. A los lejos vio un riachuelo y se puso a pensar cómo traería el agua, recordó la existencia de su cuarta boca en el pecho; podría almacenar la suficiente agua si la guardaba en sus cuatro bocas... sí... incluso más de lo necesario.

Caminó hasta el riachuelo y se quitó la chaqueta; acto seguido, desabotonó la camisa rápidamente y le siguieron sus pantalones. Miró su malla y gruñó un rato extra, ya que corría viento y mojándose le iba a dar frío.

- Ni modo –se dijo a sí mismo y dejó de quejarse.

Se quitó la malla por encima de sus brazos y la lanzó al suelo junto a sus otras tres prendas, luego empezó a caminar, adentrándose en el río lentamente. En la parte más profunda el agua le llegaba hasta el ombligo, así que tuvo que arrodillarse para poder mojar su pecho por completo. Abrió todas sus bocas, dejando entrar el agua en sus cavidades, luego las cerró para mantener el líquido dentro y respiraba por la nariz para no ahogarse. Volvió a caminar el tramo hacia donde se hallaba su chaqueta tirada sobre la tierra y ubicó el agujero que había hecho utilizando sus dedos. Posteriormente, escupió todo el agua sobre el hoyo, comenzando a jadear por todo el rato que no había podido tragar ni respirar por la boca. Levantó sus manos para mirárselas: tenía las uñas hechas un desastre y el esmalte negro se había descascarado luego de hacer el esfuerzo de remover la tierra. Suspiró, pero comenzó a escarbar la roja superficie arcillosa, le dolían los dedos como si le estuviesen arrancando las uñas.

- ¡¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?! –exclamó aguantando el dolor que paralizaba las falanges de sus dedos. No pudo hallar una respuesta, pero se dijo a sí mismo que quería volver a la caverna.

Cuando ya tenía más o menos amasada la arena arcillosa, la engulló con sus manos, masticando rápidamente hasta convertirla en algo más chicloso que la inicial mezcla de arena y piedrecillas. El barro que hizo, pudo moldearse fácilmente con sus manos y boquitas, hasta convertirse en… arte, cómo él lo llamaba.

Agarró el pajarraco que acababa de hacer entre sus palmas, y lo lanzó, dejando que solito volara hasta quién sabe dónde. Subió su mentón, para que quedara casi perpendicular al suelo, para mirar al cielo; intentaba divisar el pájaro que hizo con sus propias manos y dientes. El Sol le abrasaba dolorosamente los ojos, así que miró rápidamente y luego, juntó sus dedos para controlarlo.

- Unn… en unos minutos supongo que encontraré a… -se detuvo rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y sacudió la cabeza, distrayéndose y perdiendo control del pájaro- ¿qué estoy diciendo ya?La cueva, no al pelirrojo 'sin gusto por el arte' ése.

Empezaba a excusarme, en el fondo, parecía estar pensando en Danna… odio sentirme frágil y que él pueda quebrantarme. Quiero llegar cuanto antes a la guarida, unn. Frío y dolor, ¡qué mierda! Me duele la espalda, tierra maldita que no es lo suficientemente blanda. ¡Ahgg! y se me rajó la camisa, piedras mal nacidas que rompieron mis preciosas vestiduras.

¿Dónde estarás, Sasori? ¿Por qué me fui tan rápido ayer? Sasori… Danna, ¡NO! Me cogí la cabeza con fuerzas, enterrando las uñas en mi frente. ¡Ah! Olor a sangre.. sí, sangre, el fuerte olor. Toco con mi dedo índice las zonas que laceré con mis pintadas uñas y lo llevé a mis labios, estirando la lengua para probar la sustancia con los ojos abiertos. Hierro, sabor a Hierro: Es sangre.

Deseo llegar rápidamente a la caverna. Re… Sí… Sol… y el maldito Mi menor resuenan en mi cabeza. (A/N: contestación al final del capítulo).

El pelirrojo comenzaba a hartarse, odiaba que lo hicieran esperar, su paciencia no era para eso, sólo para tiempos limitados. Bueno, la verdad, era que NO tenía paciencia. Ver tantos árboles sin más que mirar, empezaba a encabronarlo, odiaba los árboles por no ser eternos ni arte -según él… y odiaba tener que esperar. Paseaba por el bosque buscando a Deidara, pero ¿por? No tenía la menor idea de qué impulso lo empujaba a buscar al rubio. Tal vez tenía ganas de molestar a alguien… ¿qué más daba? Ya lo estaba buscando y se había tomado la molestia de salir de la caverna para encontrarlo, así que no pensaba volver en ese punto, la verdad no sabía si podía volver.

Se precipitó, estaba un tanto aburrido, así que correr para hallar a Dei cuanto antes no iba a ponerlo de peor humor. Se rascó la cabeza por unos instantes, miró a su alrededor y se decepcionó al encontrarse con más árboles, y más árboles… y más, insisto, árboles. Cuando cayeron unas hojas delante de su vista, se alegró un poco, los árboles -en ese punto- ya lo tenían mareado.

- Hfm… voy a darme un tiempo de 30 minutos más, y si no encuentro a Deidara, me vuelvo –comenzó hablando sin emoción alguna, pero algo dentro de sí, le hizo cambiar el tono en la última frase, acentuando el 'me vuelvo', se extrañó, ya que le nacía hacerlo _"qué raro"_ murmuró.

Se sentó y miró hacia los lados, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, la típica sentada india. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, tomándose los codos con cada mano, intentaba razonar para lograr buscar una solución al problema. En esa posición, se mantuvo unos quince minutos, de repente, sintió un escalofrío en su cuello y recordó que no tenía la capacidad de aguantar las temperaturas, sentía el frío y sentía el calor, como también podía sentir placer.

- Bien, si me quedo sentado, me voy a enfermar –sonrió de forma sarcástica, siendo esa, la única clase de sonrisa que había utilizado toda su no-vida.

Se paró de la arena, había llegado la hora de regresar, concluyó que de seguro Dei estaba yendo de regreso a la caverna y que en el camino se encontrarían de seguro. _"¿Cómo va a ser tan tonto ese mocoso?"_ hacía monólogos, mientras sacaba sus conclusiones al respecto.

Dei estornudó, ¿quién estaría chismeando a sus espaldas? _"Puede ser Danna, ese maldito"_ se decía, mientras comenzaba a ver la entrada de la ya conocida cueva. La curiosidad lo invadía, no había nadie dentro de la caverna _"No puede ser, Danna no me iría a buscar, ¿o sí?" _pensó para sí mismo, mientras intentaba aclararse, a objeto de no enloquecer. Miró el taller que Sasori había construido con sus manos (bueno, las manos de quién sabe qué persona), tenía deseos de adentrarse en ese mundo de misterios, pero recordaba las palabras de su Danna... que no entrara, por ningún motivo. Era un favor, no necesitaba cumplirla... pero quería.

Tocó la puerta con su palma, no tenía llave, ni manilla, nada... era cosa de entrar y ver lo que quisieras ver. Alejó la mano rápidamente, no iba a hacerlo. Nunca adivinaría que más adelante, esa puerta iba a ser tan preponderante en su relación con Sasori.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, mocoso? –pareció molesto al verlo tan cerca de su secreto.

- Nada, un, Danna –replicó, relajándose un poco, se había asustado con la repentina aparición del pelirrojo-. Si lo que insinúas es que entré a tu taller, claro está.

- Estás empapado, Deidara –sentenció, su tono de voz pareció connotar algo distinto de su actitud natural-, voy a prender el fuego, no te vayas a enfermar.

- Saso... Danna –corrigió el rubio de forma abrupta, en busca de contacto visual. Sasori lo miró a los ojos con el mismo gesto de siempre- ¿quieres una manzana?

En ese instante, y en reacción a la repentina inocencia de Deidara, Sasori hizo un gesto que quedaría impreso en la mente del joven de ojos celestiales: completamente alejado de su naturaleza zombie... sonrió. No era ese gesto distorsionado que hacía siempre, no, era otra cosa, algo completamente distinto y que revolvió la cabeza del rubio.

- Sí, gracias –el fugaz gesto ya había desaparecido, pero la estela seguía ahí, Deidara se mantuvo mirándolo de forma curiosa un buen rato más-, ¿vas a darme la manzana, o no, mocoso?

- ¡Ah! Sí –pareció despabilarse Deidara, estirando su mano para darle la roja esfera -. Perdón, estaba distraído, un... Danna...

La cara de Dei se enrojeció con fiereza, Sasori había empezado a masticar la manzana sentado frente al fuego; repentinamente, sintió peso sobre su espalda. Volteó la cabeza, para encontrarse con la cara de Deidara, quien se hallaba tembloroso y sudado sobre el cuerpo del ex ninja de aldea oculta de la arena. Giró el cuerpo, y con eso, el torso de Deidara cayó sobre sus piernas, sumergiendo su nariz entre las ingles del pelirrojo. Con su habitual indiferencia, puso la mano sobre la mejilla del rubio, descubriendo que la temperatura del joven estaba elevadísima.

- Tienes fiebre, mocoso –sentenció mientras miraba al rubio que estaba en el límite entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia. Suspiró-, ah... sólo me traes problemas niñato. ¿quién te mandó a dormir fuera? y mejor aún, ¿quién te manda a zambullirte en el río?

- Perdón, un.

En estado febril, logró (aunque con mucho esfuerzo) sentarse, para volver a dejar caer su torso sobre el de Sasori. Rodeó el delgado cuerpo de adolescente que poseía el pelirrojo con sus largos brazos, abrazándolo de forma salvaje, lo que lo mantenía semi sentado. Dentro de la caverna, resonaban los agitados respiros de Deidara, cada uno de esos jadeos, se alojaban en el cuello del escorpión, de forma casi erótica. Ambos pechos se tocaban libremente, mientras los latidos poco a poco, fueron sincronizándose.

Sasori, dejó caer su espalda, para que ambos se tumbaran sobre el suelo. Recordaba bastante de la medicina nin; así que desabotonó la raída camisa del rubio, luego los pantalones; ambas prendas fueron a dar a otro lado de la guarida. Se le subía el calor a las mejillas, luego notó las laceraciones que Deidara tenía en su sien, quitó un pedazo de tela a la camisa y desarmó el moño del rubio, para poner la tira de _cotellè_ al rededor de su frente. Sin molestarse en desabotonar su propia camisa, tomo ambos extremos y la abrió, saltando los botones al suelo, rebotando. También se quitó los pantalones, quedando en ropa interior solamente. Rodeó la cintura del rubio con sus brazos, que en esos momentos ya se hallaba inconsciente, tiró la manta sobre sus cuerpos e intentó conciliar el sueño.

Los ojos celestes se abrieron al sentir abatido el cuerpo por efecto del calor, se arrodilló con las piernas a cada lado de las caderas de la persona que yacía debajo de él. Miró sorpresivamente hacia el suelo, Sasori dormía angelicalmente. Era una vista que todavía lo anonadaba, estaba acostumbrado al escorpión de sangre gélida que jamás dejaría salir una frase o algún signo que demostrara que Deidara le importaba... aun cuando no era como si le importara en realidad.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos uno a uno, siendo los celestes irises de su rubio acompañante lo primero que vería ese día. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono semejante a su cabello rojo ceniza, aunque más brillante y difumado.

- ¿Tienes fiebre, Danna? –el joven levantó la ceja, no podían tener tan mala suerte- eres como una niña, ¡ja!

- No tengo fiebre, mocoso tarado con cara de mujer –Sasori pareció molestarse por la última frase que pronunció Deidara-, y no soy como una niña.

- Claaaro, claro que no la tienes –sonrió.

Apoyó sus manos en la rocosa superficie, dejando que su torso quedara paralelo al de Sasori, luego dejó caer su cuerpo. Su enmaraña caía como una cascada sobre la cara del pelirrojo, que le miraba a los ojos sin inmutarse -como siempre-; pronto sus labios estaban tan próximos que apenas los respiros los separaban. Ambos cuerpos se enlazaron con los labios, la sombra que proyectaban los pintaba como uno solo. Con la lengua, Dei, obligó a Sasori a abrir su cavidad oral; estaba ansioso de probar más y más del pelirrojo, pero en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que había actuado inconscientemente.

"¿Qué me pasa?" se dijo a sí mismo Deidara sonrojándose, luego miró las aún sonrosadas mejillas de Sasori y pareció entender el porqué del color- te sonrojaste, pero no es la fiebre, ¿verdad?

- No es fiebre, pero quién sabe qué sea –respondió con su tono neutro de voz, limitándose a mover los labios.

En esa ocasión, ambos parecieron entender que un día, sería imposible seguir viviendo juntos. Un día, iban a chocar. Sasori se paró para colocarse sus vestiduras, luego abrió la boca y giró su cuerpo para mirar a Dei a sus irises.

- Deidara –llamó, haciendo que el rubio le tomara atención- estoy pensando en convertirme en marioneta nuevamente.

.f

.i

.n

¡Chán chán!

Por fin terminé!! Aughh... estaba ya chata de no poder terminar el capítulo, espero que no haya sido una mierda, porq diría que he escrito capítulos mejores, pero en este, comienzan a tensarse más las cosas.

En el capítulo entrante:

Con el anuncio de Sasori de trabajar en la construcción un cuerpo de marioneta para serlo nuevamente, la división de sus caminos está próximo; se van a tener que separar de forma definitiva. ¿qué irá a suceder?

Freederth Out!

PD: Lo que hice en el párrafo donde Dei habla y habla incoherencias, es simplemente un 'fluir de la conciencia', una técnica narrativa del siglo XX. Si no lo conocen, les aconsejo que estudien más lenguaje xD.


	6. Capítulo 6: Fuego

**XD! ¿Cómo he podido dejar botada esta historia tanto tiempo? Me disculpo, gente, pero en compensación, habrá en este capítulo ****un adelanto de ****L... (complete la oración). Espero que valga la pena haber esperado tanto.**

**Denle las gracias a MAGDALENA CS que me mandó un mensaje privado (cof, cof, y galletas) para pincharme y mandarme a trabajar.**

**ADVERTENCIA: fuentes fidedignas, me dicen que luego de leer este capítulo, querrás violar a Karla (||.Mond.||)**

**Atte. El Violador de la esquina.**

Capítulo 6: Fuego

El rubio miró a los ojos a Sasori. No podía creer lo que estaba creyendo _"¡Espera! ¿Eso es lo que siento? Es cierto, no quiero que se vuelva humano". _Movió su cuerpo torpemente, caminando hacia el pelirrojo. Examinó el cuerpo del joven que tantas extrañas sensaciones le producía, sintió el calor subiendo por su cuello y yendo hacia su frente... no estaba contento. _"¿Por qué me pasa esto con Sasori?"_, tragó saliva _"__Espera… __¿dije Sasori? Mierda, estoy peor de lo que creía, tssk."_

-¿Has pensando lo que traerá consigo esta decisión? -abrió la boca por primera vez, dejando salir su ronca voz desde adentro.

-Claro que sí, Deidara, no soy estúpido -cruzó los brazos, también hablando con la voz lo más ronca que podía-. Para empezar, no tendré que molestarme por cosas tan problemáticas como vivir.

-¿¡Problemáticas! -exclamó el del ojo tapado, tomándole de los hombros y sacudiéndolo de forma frenética, haciendo que Sasori perdiera su posición tan calma y, por un instante, puso una expresión algo sorprendida-. Te mostraré lo genial que es estar vivo.

-¿qué har...? -detuvo súbitamente sus quejas al sentir la mano de Deidara subir por su vientre, abriendo los ojos y llevando sus propias manos hasta las muñecas de éste-. Espera, Deidara.

-No.

-Suéltame ahora mismo -empezó a clavar sus uñas en la piel de Deidara, volviendo a templar su expresión facial.

-¿Y si no lo hago, me obligarás? -el rubio respondió de un modo muy desafiante, empezando a acariciar al rededor de su ombligo-. Recuerda que no tienes oportunidad contra mi fuerza física, lástima que todavía no puedes usar tus hilos de marioneta para equipararte a mí.

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente, casi sellando sus miradas. Deidara empezó a curvar las cejas, poniendo una expresión colérica, a la vez que los músculos de su mandíbula y cuello se le tensaban. El pelirrojo seguía manteniendo su posición neutral y completamente quieta, ni siquiera su rostro denotaba molestia.

-Deidara -llamó Sasori-. ¿No quieres que me convierta en marioneta nuevamente?

A regañadientes, el rubio dejó ir a su acompañante y volteó, yéndose entre los árboles. Sasori quedó de pie bastante confundido, sin saber qué hacer; nunca antes se había sentido tan desamparado en su vida y le era tan extraño este sentimiento. Se miró las manos. Estaban tan blancas y frías que parecía estar muerto, luego pasó sus manos a su vientre, todavía estaba caliente el sitio que Dei había acariciado. _"Dei..."_ se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo el nombre del rubio de un modo que se le hacía muy raro, igual que la confusión que había sentido, ésta también era extraña para su cuerpo y mente.

Por instinto, mordió el antebrazo derecho, comprobando la suavidad de la carne y el dolor que sentía al realizar esta acción; se detuvo al instante que sintió el metálico sabor de su sangre en su lengua. Acto seguido, mordió el antebrazo izquierdo de madera y comprobó su dureza, además de no sentir dolor alguno al hacer esto. Miró hacia arriba, ¿qué mierda estaba haciendo?

No había respondido. Le había dado la espalda al pelirrojo sin mirar atrás.

Claro.

Sabía bien que Sasori tenía razón y no tenía el descaro de mentirle, ni mentirse a sí mismo. Encontró un árbol que daba una sombra muy adecuada al tamaño de su cuerpo y se sentó sobre la tierra, empolvándose bastante. Se quitó el abrigo del akatsuki, que a veces odiaba con todo su ser usar. Ésta era una de esas veces. Tenía calor, sin embargo, afuera estaba nublado y todo parecía indicar que estaba por llover: era uno de esos días que la inestabilidad climática parecía responder a la inestabilidad propia de Deidara.

-¡¿Qué me pasa? -golpeó el piso con el puño cerrado, mirando luego su mano estampada sobre el suelo.

Sus ojos estaban algo rojos, aunque él mismo no lo había notado ni lo iba a aceptar tampoco. Tenía unas negras ojeras bajo estos que llegaban a parecer sombras de lo oscuras que eran. Todo parecía indicar que no había tenido buena noche. Tanto _pensar en Sasori_ le había quitado varias horas de sueño; era cierto, aunque él no lo admitiera, que cada noche pensaba en el pelirrojo y en cómo sería poseer su cuerpo... o que él lo poseyera.

-Mierda, unn -sacudió la cabeza-. Debo dejar eso.

Levantó su cuerpo y caminó rumbo a la ciudad más cercana; ya sabía bien para qué, debía saciar su instinto más mundano de todos: destruir, matar, o _hacer arte_, como le gustaba decir. Dejó botado _ese_ abrigo bajo el árbol, tenía demasiado calor, prefería usar sólo su malla y camiseta.

-Bien -estiró todo el cuerpo, a la vez que bostezaba-, manos a la obra.

Sasori observó los frutos de su trabajo, que eran pocos todavía, simplemente no lograba ser tan hábil tallando con las manos, le faltaba acostumbrarse un poco más a su cuerpo actual. Estaba tallando el rostro de un hombre, tomando como única referencia, una imagen de sí mismo usando la marioneta escorpión junto a alguien más. Pasó su dedo índice sobre las mejillas del otro sujeto, mirando fijamente la sonrisa que traía por la última broma que había gastado y las últimas cosas que había hecho explotar. Por algún motivo, esto le traía alegría. Tocó su pecho, sentía cómo sus latidos empezaban a atropellarlo, esto hizo que se sonrojase, mirando con sorpresa lo que había hecho... no... no "lo" que había hecho, sino, "cómo" lo había hecho.

En ese instante, y muy útil como excusa para dejar de pensar en ello, vio que una viga estaba meciéndose algo maltrecha y se quejó.

-Maldición, tantas horas gastadas en esto para… ¡¿eso? -apretó la mano izquierda y, clavándose las uñas en la palma sin querer, sintió un agudo dolor-. Tssk... ni modo, tendré que repararlo.

Agarró la silla de madera que había hecho y se paró encima, estirando los brazos para ver si llegaba hasta ese lugar. Nop. Su cuerpo no era lo suficientemente largo como para alcanzar la viga, así que se bajó de la silla y tomó un clavo y martillo. Con el poco aguante que tenían sus hilos de marioneta, fue capaz de elevar el clavo y ponerlo en el lugar que deseaba, manteniendo la posición de la viga de madera con otros hilos. No le alcanzaba la fuerza para sujetar el martillo con los hilos, pero si llegaba con la ayuda del largo adicional que le brindaba este, entonces sería capaz de reparar su "pequeño taller".

-¡Mierda!

Habían pocas cosas que podían hacer que Sasori perdiera su temple, ésta era una de esas cosas: su taller de arte.

Gruñó un rato, mostrando muy abiertamente el descontento que sentía. Al final, decidió quedarse tirado al lado de la puerta de su taller, ahí se sentó muy calmado a silbar. Nunca hacía eso, pero había oído que Deidara lo hacía cuando estaba algo... _"¿Estoy pensando en Deidara de nuevo? Mierda... qué mal que estoy"_ se detuvo al notar que estaba pensando él. Echó hacia atrás el cuerpo, en realidad silbar era algo reconfortante, lo volvía en el tiempo, hacia el día en que todavía estaba junto a sus padres. Subió las rodillas y las rodeó con los brazos, como abrazándose, mientras su expresión algo demacrada hacía notoria la falta que le hacía estar con alguien cerca. Suspiró mirando hacia arriba.

Él también estaba mirando hacia arriba, aunque el paisaje era distinto. Deidara podía ver el cielo azul al subir su mirada, además de alguna que otra nube que se movía de un lugar a otro.

Probablemente, lo que tenía bajo su cuerpo tampoco era lo mismo que lo que Sasori pudiera tener debajo de sí mismo. Levantó una mano mientras que su propia sangre se derramaba y corría desde sus heridas; y tocó una bastante profunda, viendo la sangre que teñía sus dedos.

Sonrió.

Esto lo llenaba de placer. Estaba tirando en una pileta de agua, que a estas alturas, tenía más sangre que agua; o en su efecto, agua y sangre mezclada. En sus cristalinos ojos azules, se reflejaban las llamas de la ciudad destruida y unos cadáveres que agonizaban en medio de un infierno de dolor.

Destruir… ésta era la más poderosa droga para Deidara. Más que el alcohol, más que las pastillas y narcóticos, más incluso que el sexo. Tanta era su debilidad por este aberrante "arte", que ni siquiera una buena cogida se le comparaba. Sangre y destrucción, era lo único requerido por su cuerpo para hacer de un día normal, uno excelente y placentero.

Si el paraíso fuese un lugar plagado de explosiones, gente muerta, sangre y gritos de desesperación, sin lugar a dudas, Dei habría sido el primer _niño bueno_ en listarse para ir.

Era masoquista. También sádico.

Más que dolerle sus propias heridas, producto de su imprudencia al atacar, sentía un placer que cualquiera podía observar desde lejos. Sus ojos brillantes en éxtasis, estaban tan cristalinos que parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento de pura emoción; su pelo desordenado y mojado, sobre la superficie del agua, flotaba muy libre; el agua chorreando mezclada con sangre desde su cara; la sonrisa que poseía, tan limpia y sincera, nadie podría desmentir que se hallaba en el cielo; y finalmente, sus pantalones estaban muy abultados. Deidara tenía un título con honores por su sadomasoquismo. El dolor era una de las cosas que más placer producían en él... tanto el propio como el ajeno.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el bosque, con una idea fija en su mente ya drogada por esa sensación llamada placer, esa idea era _Sasori._

Sasori se sentó en su sillita de trabajo dentro del taller. Estaba atrapado con sus incesantes pensamientos, no entendía bien por qué le incomodaban tanto ni por qué tenía esas dudas; simplemente estaban ahí, aunque no las quisiera cerca suyo. Aunque ni siquiera quisiera que existiesen.

-¿Por qué le sigo el juego a ese mocoso? –se preguntó largamente. Sabía perfectamente casi todo lo que Deidara le enseñaba, pero por algún motivo aún desconocido para él, no quería dejar de "aprender".

Simplemente la duda superaba su intelecto, no podía resolver por qué tenía esas interrogantes, ni tampoco lograba dilapidar sus respuestas. Aunque la respuesta estuviera frente a sus ojos, en sus manos, dentro de su corazón, ante sus ojos, etc. Es simple Sasori, acéptalo: Te gusta Deidara.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser algo tan tonto como eso! –exclamó, habiendo pensado en la posibilidad de que le gustase Deidara. Tan tonta y evidente no podía ser la respuesta, ¿no? y menos para alguien tan perfeccionista como él.

Distraído, no notó la figura que lo acechaba desde el bosque. Caminó en círculos, pensando cómo podía completar la marionetita que había construido a imagen y semejanza del rubio. Entró al taller nuevamente y sacó el cuchillo para tallar en madera, empezando a refinar algunos detalles, como los pómulos del rubio y sus facciones más finas.

-Sasori –llamó, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sobresaltara y tapara con una manta su creación. Hablaba de un modo poco coherente, drogado por su inhumano vicio- ¿recuerdas qué te dije hoy más temprano?

-Mira, si me hablas así, mocoso –respondió con calma-, me temo que no podré responderte.

-¡Fui bien claro! –exclamó, moviendo su dedo índice en el aire- te dije que te mostraría lo genial que era estar vivo, unn.

-Sí, ya lo recuerdo, psicópata –bajó la mirada, empujando a Deidara fuera de la habitación y cerrando tras de sí- ahora puedes salir…

-Pues –interrumpiendo e ignorando completamente las instrucciones de Sasori- te mostraré de lo que hablaba…

Deidara se abalanzó sobre Sasori, empujándolo contra la puerta del taller y con lo que se abrió de golpe. El rubio ni se inmutó con esto, no le interesó el taller, tan sólo podía sentir la sangre que le hervía por culpa de su Danna… iba a tener que pagar por las sensaciones que le producía.

El pelirrojo no opuso resistencia, más bien, dejó que Dei lo moviera y sacudiera como él deseara. Así mismo, dejó que lo empujara hasta quedar con la parte posterior de sus rodillas tocando la mesa; en ese momento ocurrió lo inevitable: caer sobre ella. Sasori se reincorporó rápidamente, aunque permaneció sentado, observando los movimientos de Deidara.

Perfecta altura para acosar de él.

El rubio inclinó su cuerpo sobre él, estampando sus labios sobre los de Sasori, quien no hizo más que responder naturalmente a lo que iba sintiendo. Deidara no se hizo esperar, muy por el contrario, tiró su ropa al suelo junto con la del pelirrojo que no entendía por qué no se oponía a lo que le hacía su antiguo compañero de equipo. El más alto, tomó de las piernas de Sasori; y enganchándolas con sus hombros, bajó su cabeza hasta que su frente tocase el vientre bajo de este.

No se tomó ni el tiempo de observarlo, sino que inmediatamente abrió la boca, dejando entrar el miembro del pelirrojo a su boca. Comenzó de inmediato a succionar, tal vez de modo muy violento, haciendo que desde el primer momento, Sasori gimoteara tímidamente, como queriendo disimular lo que sentía. La cabeza de Deidara se movía de arriba abajo y de vuelta, haciendo circulitos con su lengua sobre la punta del pene de Sasori.

Aprovechando su ventaja de lenguas, el rubio puso una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Danna, dejando que la pequeña boquita que tenía en su palma se abriera y dejara salir la roja lengua que poseía. El movimiento de esa lengua era más aleteado, de modo que rozaba el pezón de forma muy suave, lenta, haciendo que dentro de la boca de Dei la presión aumentara por culpa de un miembro más grande y duro.

Quitó su cabeza de ahí, sin dejar de lamerle los pezones con su mano derecha, y bajó un poco más para botar los líquidos acumulados en su boca sobre el ano de Sasori, asegurándose de mojarlo antes de proseguir.

-¿Ahora qué? –habló sonrojado Sasori, era la primera vez que alguien le hacía algo así a su ano.

-Espera y verás…

Con su mano izquierda que estaba libre, tomó su erecto miembro y lo posicionó en la entrada del pelirrojo, empujando su cadera hacia adelante repetidas veces.

-¡Mierda! ¡Eso duele, mocoso! –cerró los ojos, arrugando un poco la cara.

-Por ahora duele –Dei continuó moviendo su cuerpo de atrás hacia adelante, esperando que el ano de Sasori se soltara un poco.

Deidara agarró firmemente las caderas del pelirrojo, haciendo más rítmico el movimiento; y ya teniendo control absoluto sobre la situación, le succionó el cuello intensamente dejando algunas marcas con sus labios. Sasori apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro del rubio, ya empezando a disfrutar lo que iba pasando, mientras aguantaba gemir… no quería sentirse como un _uke pasivo_, por ningún motivo podía dejarse someter. Resolvió que lo mejor era atacar a Dei, preferentemente al cuello, dado que había notado su debilidad por los besos en el cuello.

Los labios de Sasori eran ligeramente más delgados que los de Deidara, así que podía succionar con fuerza sin dejar demasiadas marcas, y eso hizo. Literalmente atacó el cuello del rubio, como un perro rabioso que ataca a su dueño por culpa de su enfermedad… aunque en este caso, la única enfermedad que había, se llamaba "estar caliente".

Dei aceleró un poco sus movimientos, bajando una de sus manos para masturbar el miembro húmedo de Sasori, y como siempre, iba a sacar provecho de todas las armas que tenía… empezando por esa lengua que yacía dentro de su mano.

- ¡Deidara! –exclamó el pelirrojo, sintiendo espasmos desde adentro que pronto comprendería qué eran y acabó contra su estómago, mojando el vientre del rubio igualmente.

-No –movió la cabeza hacia los lados-, yo todavía no acabo.

-¡No me vengas con esa mierda! –estiró el brazo tomando su cuchillo para tallar y se lo clavó a Deidara en el brazo.

-¡Ah! –salió del cuerpo de Sasori y se quedó de pie, sacándose el cuchillo del brazo y dejándolo sobre la mesita-. ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

Deidara tomó su ropa que estaba en el piso y salió del taller enfurecido, dando un portazo muy fuerte. El pelirrojo se quedó mudo, estaba embobado viendo el líquido que tenía sobre su estómago. Pasó su dedo por encima de la zona humedecida por esta extraña sustancia y la olió, comprobando su basicidad. Todavía se hallaba caliente.

Tal vez Deidara tenía razón y ser humano no fuera tan malo.

-¿De cuánto me perdí cuando me hice marioneta? –miró al techo pensativo.

**.f**

**.i**

**.n**

**Ok, luego de casi un año sin subir nada a mi fanfiction (exageración), vuelvo con el fic favorito de los niños! (wtf?) Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño adelanto de lemon, porque es eso solamente, me reincorporo en la escritura y ojalá no vuelva a dejar abandonadas mis historias.**

**Saludos, un beso.**

**FREEDERTH OUT**


End file.
